Reid's What!
by WhiteKnight0127
Summary: When a surprise shows up at the FBI, how will Reid deal with the surprise, shock and most of all, two, teenage twins that happen to be geniuses! I dont own CM, Reid, or anything to do with it, but I claim Elliot and Blair!
1. Chapter 1

_"I hate you!" she screamed, throwing the last of her clothes into the suitcase and slamming it shut._ _"Please, Mariah, don't go! I am sorry!" Reid yelled at his girlfriend as she angrily thrust the last suitcase into her Chevy Cobalt and climbed into the driver's seat. She rolled down her window and viciously said:_

"_You should have thought about "Being sorry" before you yelled at me to get out!"_

_Reid could do nothing as she backed out of the driveway, and out of his life. At least right now._

_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM_

Reid sighed as he watched Morgan and Prentiss slip to more files onto his ever growing pile of paperwork. He got up to get some more coffee, and when he came back he saw two teenagers talking to his co-workers. He walked up to his desk and plopped back down into his seat to observe the two kids who were still talking to his friends. One was a boy, while the other was a girl. They were obviously twins, looking exactly alike. They both had brown hair and a set of hazel green eyes that looked extremely familiar. The boy had on dark wash jeans and a light purple shirt with a light blue scarf similar to his around his neck. The girl had on black jeans with a light blue shirt with a purple scarf around her neck similar to her brother's. They both had on bright yellow high-top Converse. Both of them looked dusty and dirty. Reid continued to look at the rarity of two kids in the FBI building, when he heard his name being called. He watched the siblings flicked a look each other a look before training their eyes on him.

"What Morgan?"

"They need to talk to you." He said, pointing his head at the two teenagers. The girl took a deep breath before speaking.

"Our mother is Mariah Dean; you dated her twelve years back. Umm your turn Elliot." She said looking at her brother. He shot her a look and she just shrugged. He said as he took up the story.

"Apparently you were young and forgetful at times, 'cause you have kids. Us to be precise. You need to read this letter as soon Blair gives it to you." At this, Blair hastily pulled a rumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and set it on his desk. Reid, with a shocked look on his face, quickly grabbed the letter and carefully read through the contents.

Spencer, if you are reading this, then I'm dead. Wow, that sounds blunt. I have been putting up a fight with cancer and I lost. You must know that these two are yours, surly you can feel the connection if you are the same man twelve years ago. The day after I left, I found out I was pregnant. My pride, though kept me from going back. That is the worst mistake of my life. But I had Elliot and Blair and life was good. Until the cancer came. I beat it once, when the twins were three. It came back when they were eight and that is when this letter was written. Enough about me, you probably want to know about your kids. Elliot Jason Reid Blair Alex Reid

_Born: October 9, 1999 9:43 p.m. Born: October 9, 1999 9:45 p.m._

_Allergic to: Chocolate Allergic to: Chocolate_

_They are both genius level in school. They have graduated high school and college. Elliot was on the college team for baseball, and Blair played softball. They both majored in Criminology, they got that from you! Now, you know the basics of your children, it's your job to learn about them. I am sorry Spencer that I sprung this on you on surprise, but please, one last thing for me, keep our children safe._

_I am sorry, Mariah_

Reid looked up from the letter to see Elliot and Blair with their heads bowed, shoulders slumped. They looked down right crestfallen, and Reid couldn't believe this. He had two kids, two genius kids, to take care of. He looked down at the letter again. He stood up and walked over to them and gently said,

"How did you find me?"

Blair smiled faintly, and nodded her head at her brother. Elliot looked up and said,

"You and the team are everywhere on the Internet."

After Reid, Morgan, and Emily all the immediate shock, they kicked it into gear. Emily hurried over to JJ's office and Morgan sprinted up the stairs to Hotch's and Rossi's offices to inform of the shocking news. That left Reid to supervise his children. They were forever sharing glances and seemingly understanding what they meant. Every once and a while, they would throw a glance at him and Blair would bite her lip, while Elliot seemed to flash him a look of what seemed to be uncertainty. Reid had just opened his mouth to question what they were doing, when a bright ball of pinks, greens, and yellows, tackled him with a squeal.

"Reid, why didn't you tell me you had kids! Oh, what's their names, when did they get here? Oh my gosh are they those two? Awww, Reid, you have twins! Oh, they are the cutest thing I have ever seen! Where's their mother? Did she just leave them here without coming in to see you? Well, that was kind of harsh; I mean it's not like you intentionally knocked-"

"Pen, your scaring them." Came JJ's voice, eyes looking at the two teens. Elliot had managed to move his body that he was protecting Blair, yet looked able to fight at the same time. Blair had not managed to contain her fear, but looked ready to take down anyone while having her brother's back. It scared the team of profilers and the tech that they seemed to have everything planned to a point, from the simple moves of the bodies to the fear, alertness, and readiness in Elliot's eyes, and they pure fear and determination in Blair's. Before they could voice their concerns, Hotch called them all into the Round Table room. Slowly the twins followed Reid up the stairs with JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia bringing up the rear. They had all noticed Elliot's hand placed protectively on Blair's back. All of them had wondered what had happened to these poor children that made them so fearful and protective of each other. Reid, especially.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

When they had all settled in the room, everyone turned to look at the two teens that had walked into their family.

"Would you two like to explain exactly what happened after your mom's death?" Reid suggested. Eliot gave a look at Blair and started to speak.

"After mom died, we went into foster care. They couldn't find a living relative willing to take us," Elliot said, casting a look over a Reid, "After a while, we ran into a string of bad foster parents. We would be hit, kicked, starved, you name it, it happened. Nothing ever happened to Blair, though we have come close. Those were the worst and not for the obvious. They didn't care about the kids; they would pay enough attention to the kids to be able to keep being foster parents. One family had a kid killed, because they let them go out in the road. That was when we were ten, and she was Blair's best friend. We were moved the following evening. When we turned twelve, a kid hit Blair so hard that it left her comatose for a month. That's when I decided enough was enough. As soon as she was good for transport, I took all the money out of mom's bank account that was in our names and with the clothes on our backs, we left. Blair had insisted we take the photo and letter mom had given us, so we took it with us. We were robbed once, and the photo was gone, but we knew that on the back said 'Mariah Dean and Spencer Reid' so we took a guess and looked you up, because I mean, look at us. We got your looks and nothing of mom's. It also helped that the letter was in Blair's pocket the entire journey, and had you being called our "Father". Mom's money didn't last though, because the majority of it was with the photo, and we had about fifty in our pockets. So we hitched rides in backs of trucks, in railcars, and we even met a fishermen who gave us an old two seat bike that is outside the building right now. Then, we ended up here. Talking to the family we aren't apart of."


	2. Chapter 2

What Elliot had said got a smack on the arm from Blair. The team, Reid mostly, stared at him dumb founded.

"Why would you think that you aren't family? You're Reid's kids." Asked Morgan, staring at them with a bewildered look. Elliot had crossed his arms, staring at Reid with an accusing glare. Blair had shrunken in her seat, watching her brother.

"You really don't get it. He doesn't want us; we would crash his bachelor lifestyle. Why take the two kids that he doesn't even know are his? See, I told you Blair, coming here was a bad idea. We should have taken the money and gone somewhere we could rebuild our lives." Elliot got up from his seat, making his way to the door. Before the team could react, Reid was up by the door, barricading his son from leaving.

"Why would think I wouldn't want you and your sister? How could I not think I was your father, like you said, we look way too much alike for it to be a coincidence." He sadly said, looking at Elliot with a hurt look on his face. Elliot bit his lip, staring at the ground.

"You won't want us after a while. No one does. My sister has damage from the coma and isn't all there right now. She doesn't remember mom, or the defense training we had. I have Asperger's and so does she. Most people can't understand that. That's why most people don't want us. They don't want the "weird" children; they want the perfect child and the All-American family. We aren't that, we can never be that." He finished, a single tear rolling down his face. Reid was startled, not sure of what he was supposed to do. Something clicked inside him and, for once in his life, Spencer Reid didn't think about what he would do next. He just hugged his child, never letting go.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

After work, Reid, Elliot, and Blair all went back to Reid's apartment. The team would be arriving soon, JJ with Will and Henry and Hotch with Jack. They needed to know about the two newest members of their family, and sort stuff out.

"Well, here we are," Reid said, sheepishly, "I know it's not much, and I only have one other bedroom, well, office really, but it still has the bed in it. I think we can make it work, don't you? I mean, until we can figure something out, Elliot can take my room and Blair can have the guest bed. I'll take the couch." He finished lamely, shrugging with a pathetic smile on his face. Elliot and Blair both looked at him and shrugged also, creepily similar to his own. Just then the doorbell rang and Reid went off to get it leaving Elliot and Blair standing in the middle of his living room. He opened the door to an excited "Uncl' 'Pence!' and a tackle by his over excited godson.

"Uncl' 'Pence, Mommy said I have new cousins! Are they here? Where did they come from? What's their names? Can I meet them? Please!" Henry said, rivaling the speed of his godmother. Reid chuckled and watched as JJ and Will franticly turn the corner. JJ sighed as she saw her son safely in the arms of his godfather.

"Thank God he got up here, as soon as we unbuckled him from his car seat, he ran out and Will just so happened to be behind me so when I turned around, we both fell!" JJ said, playfully glaring at her husband. Will glared back, his Cajun accent coming out,

"Well, if you weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't have to be behind you." Everybody knew that, just like their youngest colleague, JJ was known to have her daily moments of clumsiness. JJ hit his arm, as Reid and Will laughed.

"How's Elliot and Blair? You do know that you are going to have to get a bigger apartment, right? Blair can't share a room with her brother, no matter how protective they are of each other." JJ asked, looking past Reid to try and see if they were behind him.

"Don't worry, Elliot is taking my room and Blair is taking the bed in the guest bedroom." At JJ's confused look, Reid added, "My office. The apartment talk is on the list of things to talk about tonight." JJ nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. Reid then turned around, with Henry still in his arms, and led them through his home. When he got to the spot where he left the twins, they weren't there. He quickly handed off Henry and walked franticly walked towards the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw them scanning quickly through his collection of books. He ran up to them and grabbed them both in a hug. Startled, Elliot turned around in his embrace.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly a little freaked. Reid pulled back, both still in his arms.

"You scared me; I didn't find you where I left you. I thought you really did leave and find somewhere to start over." He said, blushing and retracting his arms back to his side. Elliot gave him a small nod, while Blair reached over a drew him into a hug.

"We won't leave, not now. Mom was right, you are a good man." She whispered in his ear, standing on tip toe. Reid smiled, encircling his arm around his daughter. That's when he heard an 'Aww' and a camera click. He turned around to see JJ with her phone out and a small smile on her face. Will had a hold on Henry, with him squirming in his arms. Reid blushed, but kept his arm around Blair's shoulders and pulled Elliot to his other arm.

"Elliot, Blair, this is Henry, my godson. Henry, these are your new cousins." At that, Henry broke free of his father's hold and ran over to them, tackling Elliot, who grabbed Blair while the all fell to the ground.

"You are Uncl' 'Pence's kids? That makes you my cousin, and me your cousin, right? Do you like to color? I do, that's what me and mommy and daddy do when mommy is home. I brought a coloring book and colors, do you want to play with them? My favorite color is red, like a fire truck, what's yours?" they both laughed.

"Mine is a light purple." Elliot said, pointing to his shirt.

"Mine is a light blue." Blair said, pointing to her shirt as well. When the twins and Henry got into an animated conversation about colors, Reid heard a knock at his door. He, JJ, and Will all went to answer it. They opened the door to see Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Jack, all carrying either pizza boxes, chips, candy or soda. Reid sighed.

"It's going to be a long night."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hey everybody, I'M BACK! Haha, so disclaimer, if you recongized a Internationaly known name, it ain't mine! I OWN BLAIR AND ELLIOT! MINE!

When everybody got what they wanted from the never ending pile of food, the adults sat around the table while the kids sat in the living room. They heard the shouts of laughter from Jack, Henry, and, shockingly, Elliot and Blair. Jack and Henry, both, talked their parents into bring either toys, colors, or a few books and movies. Blair had instantly curled up with "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and was narrating it with an array of different voices. Elliot, who had read and memorized the book, sometimes jumped in with voices of his own. Jack and Henry had both scooted closer to the two older children and listened with rapt attention. Reid had a soft smile on his face as he listen to his children laugh and talk to family's children. He was brought back, by Morgan throwing a Sour Patch Kid at him. He turned a frowned slightly before he swiftly caught an orange one in his mouth, taking the smirk off his face with one of his own. After the laughter died down, Hotch cleared his throat and fixed the youngest with a look.

"Reid, I think it's obvious that Elliot and Blair were a surprise to you. You have nothing to provide them with in your home. Elliot is sleeping in your bed, and Blair is sleeping in your office. They have the same clothes since they left foster care, and you need to inform them of that fact. I think the girls need to take Blair shopping-," he was caught off by an excited squeal that came from Garcia as she was literally jumping up and down by the thought of a shopping spree with a girl that she was shopping for. Hotch gave her a slightly peeved look, at which she sat down, still with a thousand watt smile.

"As I was saying, the girls with take Blair, and me, you, Morgan, and Rossi will take Elliot. Then you need to look at apartments. And before you say it Reid, yes all of us have to approve." He finished his speech and sat back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said me and Rossi were going shopping? We are men; we play sports, watch sports, and in Rossi's case, drink wine. We don't go shopping!" Morgan said a look of complete horror on his face. Rossi had an identical look on his face. Hotch sighed, at that moment JJ spoke up.

"Well, we can get Elliot's clothes when we get Blair's. He just has to tell us what he wants." She said simply, popping an M&M in her mouth. Reid raised his hand, having been trying to talk for the past five minutes. Everybody turned towards him.

"Why don't I just take Elliot? He doesn't trust and this would be a good experience for him. He has spent his whole life, basically, protecting Blair and himself. And he has some major trust issues with everybody but children. He hasn't had a true male in his life, and now he has four. He needs to adjust, while Blair seems to have adjusted probably due to the coma. It's time for me step up and be a father." He finished the girls with tears in their eyes and the men with slight grins on their faces. Then they started laughing

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"I can't believe you all laughed at me!" Reid whispered, rolling up the chip bags.

"Reid, we never thought of you as a father, so when you went off, it was pretty funny!" Prentiss said, snickering as she gathered up all the candy boxes and set them in a cabinet. At Reid's glare, she gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't believe in candy. All they do is give you cavities." At that Reid, heard a snort of laughter. He whirled around and was surprised as he saw his boss silently laughing, his shoulders shaking.

"Reid, two things. One, you have kids now, candy comes with that. Two, you basically drink sugar, and sugar is always in candy. That's just being a hypocrite." He laughed, causing Reid to frown and cross his arms. He looked ready to speak, but was distracted by the time on his microwave.

"Guys, its one o' clock! It's too late for you all to drive home. I always have spare blankets; we could make a pallet on the floor. We can move the kids to the bedrooms?" Reid asked, biting his lip. Everyone looked at each other, and one by one, they all shrugged.

"Sure."

"I'm in."

"Why not."

"If it's ok with JJ."

"Yes, we can move the boys to your bedroom and Blair to the spare."

"Yeah, Jack can sleep in his clothes, then we could all go home change, get ready, and meet back here for the shopping trip for Reid and the girls and Rossi, Morgan and I can watch the football game."

Everyone quickly cleaned up and made their way to the living room. There they were met with an adorable sight. Elliot and Blair were on the couch lying down by each other, each with a child in their arms. Jack was curled up in Blair's arms and Henry in Elliot's arms. The girls sighed, snapping photos. The men waited while the girls finished, and carefully picked up a child. Will picked up Henry, Hotch picked up Jack, Morgan picked up Elliot and Reid picked up Blair. They all stirred a little, but no one opened their eyes. Silently, they crept to the bedrooms, although Reid headed to the spare room. Carefully, he set her down and tucked her in, gracing a kiss on her forehead. He turned to leave, when he felt a small hand on his wrist. He jumped, but turned around to see his daughter sleepily staring back at him.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered sleepily, yawning. Reid's heart broke and repaired in a matter of minutes.

I love you too, Blair. Good night."

"Night." She turned on her side and fell back to sleep. Reid quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door. He made his way to his bedroom, walking inside to see his son on the side closest to the door. He walked over and gently laid a hand on his forehead brushing back his son chestnut hair, just like his own.

"I will always love you, remember that Elliot." He whispered, staring down fondly at his son.

"I will keep that in mind." He heard, seeing his own hazel-green eyes through his son eyelashes. He smiled.

"I would hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

The girls woke early, quietly whispering to each other as they carefully walked around the boys. Rossi called the oldie card and crashed on the couch. Hotch managed to get the chair, but gave it up for Prentiss. So that left JJ, Will, Garcia, Morgan, Hotch and Reid to make a giant pallet on the floor. Reid hadn't been kidding when he said he had enough blankets. The girls giggled as the saw the guys. They all looked so cute when they slept. Hotch slept with his hands behind his head, looking like some sort of teenager. Rossi hand his hand on his chin, looking like he was _The Thinker_. Morgan had his hands, funnily enough, like a little kid. Reid had them a little worried, though. He was curled up in a ball, his hair falling in his face. His face showed a childish form of sacredness on his face. The girls chewed their lips, looking at each other, biting their lips. Knowing that he would be embarrassed if they woke him up, they decide that he would be ok. And if something did happen, the boys would be able to talk to him more than they would. So, the three girls tidied themselves up as best as possible and went to get Blair. JJ volunteered to go and wake her up, knowing that it was a little scary waking a teenager up.

"Blair? Blair, it's time to get up, we got a surprise for you." She whispered, shaking her shoulder. That's when she heard the whimpering.

"Please, please, don't hurt him. Hurt me, hurt me. No, stop, please! Stop!" she whispered-shouted, sitting straight up, almost colliding head with JJ. She whirled her around, breathing heavily. She saw JJ and quickly tackled her in a hug.

"Please, don't take us away. We like it here, Dad loves us! Right? Of course he would love us, he said so. He wouldn't let us leave, he said so, he said so." She started whispering more to herself than to JJ after a while, pulling her legs up to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth. JJ cautiously pulled her towards her.  
"No one will take you away. You are part of our family and we won't let that happen. Reid most definitely won't let it happened." She soothed, rocking her in her lap. Blair slowly stopped rocking, looking up at her with big eyes, the eyes JJ has known for years.

"What's the surprise?"

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

Soon, the girls were at the mall, laughing.

"I can't believe Dad broke his ankle running away from a Yorkie!" Blair laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. JJ looked down at the thirteen year old and wondered how she managed to push back the memory of this morning. The night terror must have been horrible. JJ cleared her head; this was supposed to be a girl's day out, a happy day. They walked into the mall and soon were engulfed by the sights and sounds of families, teenagers, and college kids. They all looked comfortable, like they go here every day. Blair, on the other hand, looked terrified.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"It's, it's loud." She said, covering her ears with her hands. So with that, Prentiss grabbed her hand and gently lead her away from the food court, which was the loudest area of the mall. JJ and Garcia followed behind, making suggestions on where to go.

"How about we go to Abercrombie's and see what they have there?"

"Or, how about Aeropostle's? They always have cute clothing."

Blair soon found something that drew her attention as she pulled Prentiss over to it. As she looked up, Prentiss laughed out loud.

"Barnes and Nobles? You really are your father's kid." Shaking her head, she followed her inside calling over her shoulder to the others, "Go and find a store she would like, and text us when you get there, Kay?"

With happy nods, the other two went off to find the perfect store for the female version of Reid.

After two books later, Blair and Prentiss came out of the bookstore. Prentiss had gotten a text five minutes ago saying that they had found the perfect store called "Geeks Galore". She had out right laughed at the name and showed it to Blair. She got a tiny frown on her face, but went along with it. After searching for ten minutes, Blair managed to find it in a tiny, secluded part of the mall. She seemed to like that, because the frown was replaced with a relieved smile. When they walked into the store they were met with color. Everything from black jeans, to neon green shoes was there. Some of the shirts had really geeky, but pretty funny stuff on them. Blair zoomed right over to the Converse shoes, looking at a shoe with the Periodic Table on them. Prentiss moved over to where JJ and Garcia stood, over by the men's section. They looked concentrated on two different shirts. One of was Black with the words, "Trust me, I'm a doctor." In neon blue letterings, and the other one was in Yellow and said, "Rambling? I don't ramble!" in hot pink.

"You ladies having fun there?" she asked, obviously amused. They both turned to her and started talking.

"Emily, which one should we get for Reid? I think this would be the best" JJ said, holding up the 'Doctor' one.

"No, this one would be!" Garcia said, holding up the 'Rambling' one.

"Why don't we let Blair decide?" Prentiss compromised, looking back at Blair. Only she wasn't alone. No, there was a boy about her age talking and flirting with her. Blair was flirting back, that was one thing she certainly didn't get from Reid. All three whipped out their phone and snapped a picture. JJ turned back to the other girls with a smirk on her face.

"Who says we send this to Reid?"

AN: Hello again, yes it's me again. I just want to thank everyone who either reviewed, favorite, followed, viewed, or visited my story! Also, disclaimer time L If you see anything Internationally owned, it ain't mine! Elliot and Blair and Geeks Galore is mine! That is, if there really is a Geeks Galore, then it ain't mine! If there is, I am sorry, I didn't know! Reviews, favorites, follows, views, and visits are taken with gratitude! J


	5. Chapter 5

Reid had just woken up, listening to the 'Doctor Who' theme song coming from his phone. Groaning, he pulled himself up, trudging over to the phone, listening his friends grumble and pulling their blankets. He saw a text from JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia. Intrigued, he opened JJ's and when he did, he screamed "What!?" so loudly that Hotch, Morgan, and Will jumped two feet in the air, Rossi fell off the couch, and Elliot came skidding in from the bedroom. Wild eyed, Elliot breathed heavily,

"What the heck! What's wrong?"

Too stunned, Reid handed the phone over to Hotch, who grabbed it and slowly started to laugh, until his laughter became uncontrollable. Morgan swiped the phone and laughed as well, passing around to Will. Soon everyone, including Elliot, was on the floor, laughing until tears rolled down their faces.

"Reid, just wait this is just the beginning!" Morgan boomed, still chuckling as he sat up. With an upset look on his face, Reid said,

"Yes, but I don't have to like it."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"So, Declan, you know Emily?" asked Blair. Declan had noticed her and Prentiss coming into the store and followed, hoping to ask Prentiss something. But Blair had caught his eye, so he strolled over and stood with his back to his former "Mother". Blair listened with rapt attention to his story, and after a while, it seemed that Declan was truly flirting with her. So, what was a girl to do with a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed boy flirting with her?

"Yeah, I am, umm, hoping to see if she wants to, umm, take me back in. Foster Care hasn't been fun. Right now, I am with a pretty decent family. Two, two-year olds and an eight year old. Basically, they wanted a babysitter, so they joined Foster Care." He shrugged, looking down at his scuffed up light blue Converse. Blair gave a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she will take you. She wouldn't just leave you in Foster Care. I've been in Foster Care for four years, till about six months ago. A kid hot me so hard that it put me in a coma for a month. My twin, Elliot, decided that was it and as soon as I was released, we started to make out way to D.C."

Declan gave a soft smile, grabbing her hand and quickly letting go. Blushing he asked,

"Will you come with me? I was planning to ask her alone, but I don't think I can."

Blair smiled, grabbed his hand, gave it a quick squeeze and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Declan turned around, keeping his head down, followed Blair's feet over to where the girls stood. He heard whispering and a gasp. He looked up to see Emily, with tears in her eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

"Declan?"

"Hi, Emily…"

"Since when have you been in Foster Care? I let you with a friend of mine when I went to Paris!"

"They didn't live long after that. Dads 'buddies' decided to pay a visit while I was at a friend's house. The police came and couldn't find a relative and I got stuck in Foster Care."

After the little talk they had, Prentiss turned towards the others and quietly spoke,

"I am going to borrow the car and go to the Foster Care building to get this sort out. Who knows, maybe you two will get to spend some time together." She said, winking at Blair, who blushed while Declan groaned, but managed to flash a grin at Blair before leaving with Prentiss.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

When Reid and Elliot finished their breakfast, or in Reid's case, coffee, they made their way out of the door and to the subway. Elliot and Reid were comfortable, in their zone, on the subway. Easily holding onto poles and the ropes, they moved their way towards the back of the subway. Reid was nervously taping his foot, Elliot looking straight ahead.

"Elliot, do you know where you want to go?"

"Nope, but I heard there is a good Barnes and Nobles here."

Reid, nodded, a small smile on his face. He knew of the store, he went there most weekends. The employees have even taken to calling him "Book Boy", a term he had taken to fondly. He noticed Elliot giving him a weird look and realized he had been smiling down at him for two minutes straight. He gave a shy grin and Elliot nodded his head, but kept throwing him glances. When they got to their stop, they quickly walked out of the underground and into the morning shine. Reid noticed that Elliot had taken a deep breath, seemingly cleansing his lungs. Frowning, Reid bit his lip, but, having been around Foster Care victims, didn't press him. As they made their way to the mall, Elliot spoke.

"So is Blair still here?"

"Yep, I think so." At that moment Reid's phone went off.

_"Are you and Elliot at the mall?" _texted JJ.

_ "Yes, we are going to go to the bookstore, then where are you?"_

_"A store near the back over in the west corner called 'Geeks Galore'_

_"Kay great, see you soon?"_

_"Yep, Blair is missing someone to talk to, lol!" _At that, Reid growled, locking his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elliot silently laughing. He rolled his eyes, and led them into the mall. Soon, they were in the bookstore, looking through the array of books. Soon Elliot found his father, looking at Philosophy books. In his hands, he held Magyk by Angie Sage. He seemed excited holding it in his hands, like he never been able to call it his. Reid smiled, plucked the book he had been looking at of the shelf, and father and son went to the check area.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

When the walked into Geeks Galore, Elliot, like his sister, went immediately to the shoes, picking up and atom molecule designed shoe. Blair ran up to him, talking quickly to him and holding up the Periodic Table shoe. Elliot smiled brightly, talking just as quickly about the shoe he held. After watching for them for a minute, seeing them rush around the store, Reid turned towards JJ and Garcia.

"So, do you want to tell me who that boy was? Or what he was doing with Blair? And where is Prentiss?"

Giggling, the two ladies turned around and each grabbed the shirt they had been inspecting earlier. Turned back around the held each shirt him.

"Yeah JJ, yours better suits him."

"Yes, but your colors were good, I wish it came in that color." JJ said, throwing her shirt in the basket, where Reid also noticed a shoe box, three shirts one in purple, the other in an emerald green and another muted fall orange. The basket also held two pairs of jeans, one in blue and one in gray. He looked back up at the girls.

"They aren't into the bright colors are they?"

AN: If, you see an internationally known name, it ain't mine! Neither is Magyk by Angie Sage. Sadly. But I would like to thank everyone with the support they have given me! THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

After one more hour of shopping, they made their way to the food court. Reid, Elliot and Blair both flinched at the sudden noise. Their ears have always been a little sensitive, and with Reid's headaches, it had only gotten worse for him. Slowly, they made their way to a table near the back, and JJ, Garcia and Reid both ventured out to the long lines for food.

"Elliot, I'm going to the bathroom, if I'm not back in five, tell JJ or Garcia to go look for me." Blair stood, making her way through the throng of people, sometimes noticeably twitching.

Elliot leaned back, rubbing his temples, trying to block out the noise. Then he heard, over the noise, girls giggling. He knew there was a lot of giggling here but this sound closer than the others. He looked around, his hands on the table. That's when he saw a table of girls about two up, staring at him. When they saw he was looking at him, they turned around a started talking quickly and quietly. A girl with deep, black hair and shining gray eyes, stood up and walked over to him. She nodded her head towards one of the chairs, and sat down when Elliot shrugged.

"So, you must be knew." She said, leaning back. Elliot looked at her with a confused look.

"My family have been in D.C. for decades. I've met most everyone here." She explained. Elliot nodded. They fell in a comfortable silence, each seemingly comfortable with each other, even though they just met. That's when Blair showed back up. The girl's smile fell, looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here on a date." She said, trying to put a little laugh into her statement, failing. Blair stated laughing, doubling over. Elliot looked shocked and slightly disgusted.

"We aren't dating, we're twins."

"Oh! Yeah, I think that would make a lot more sense." Said the girl laughing along with Blair. Blair finished laughing and sat down.

"Well, I'm Blair, and this is Elliot. Who are you?"

"I'm Sinclair, but you can call Alex. It's my middle name, and only my friends call me Alex, which that's what I hope we can be. You seem like nice people." That's when she heard the uproars of laughter coming from the table of girls. Alex closed her eyes for a second and quickly said,

"I'll be back." She stood up and walked over to the table. After a minute, the girls stood up, some smiling and some frowning, and made their way to the doors of the mall. One turned back a gave her a thumbs-up, Alex just shook her head and made her way back to the table, smiling all the way back.

"So, how long have you all been in town?"

"We have been in town for about a day." Elliot said, speaking before Blair. Alex looked shocked, eyebrows brought together. Blair spoke up.

"We've been in Foster Care for five years. We found our dad on the web, he works for the FBI."

"The FBI? What section?" Alex asked, sitting up straighter.

"The BAU, why?" Elliot asked, slightly worried know.

"My uncle works there, Agent Anderson!" she exclaimed, smiling happily. Elliot and Blair nodded, not knowing him, but knew of him from the stories. They continued talking until Reid and the girls came back with the food. Reid gave her a quizzical look, until he heard Blair.

"Dad, this is Alex Anderson, she's Agent Anderson's niece." He nodded, setting done the tray of sacks, not being trusted to carry much anything else. They girls had been immediately drawn to her, asking about Agent Anderson and her family.

"So, where do you go to school at?" Garcia asked, biting into a fry. Alex stopped, her eyes flashing over to Elliot and Blair.

"I, well, I go to a special school. It's for genius kids, and some government kids go to. It's called Avalon. And when you see it, you'll see why. I've already graduated college." She said, looking down at the table. Blair seemed ecstatic, Elliot seemed interested.

"What do you do there? Do you follow your major, or is it like a traditional school?" Elliot asked, looking at Reid, who in turn looked interested in the topic.

"Well, you do a little of both. NASA sometimes sends over equations and we do those, but mostly, you work on your major. Mine's criminology, just like my uncle." She laughed, shy grin on her face. Reid nodded, looking at Blair and Elliot, who had excited looks on their faces.

"Do you want to go?"

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

After they ate lunch, Reid, Blair, Alex and Elliot made their way to the subway. Blair and Alex, just like Elliot, seemed comfortable in the subway. They got off at Lexington to walk Alex, home at Reid's insistence. They had time, the team, as far as they knew, were still camped out at his apartment. The girls would meet back at his apartment, and Prentiss had told JJ that she would come back with a 'surprise' for the team.

"This is it, home sweet home." Alex said, stopping in front of a typical American house, with the flowers and everything. Elliot volunteered to walk her to the door, Alex smiling the whole way, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Blair, who was giggling. Reid looked extremely peeved at something. When Alex managed to unlock the front door, she turned around and thanked him, pecking his cheek with a kiss before shutting the door. Elliot stood there, staring at the front door. When he regained use of his body, he turned with a goofy grin on his face. Blair busted up laughing, falling to the ground, but Reid managed to catch and said,

"What is with my kids and the mall?"

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

When they got home, they walked into a screaming arena. Covering their ears, they hurried to the living room. Walking in, they saw Hotch, Morgan, and Will on one side of the room, and JJ, Rossi, and Garcia on the other side.

"Aww, come on! He grabbed his hand before he even thought about throwing it!" Hotch yelled, standing up.

"You've got to be kidding! He was nowhere near him!" JJ yelled back, standing up as well. Dumbfounded, Reid, Elliot, and Blair didn't noticed Emily and Declan coming through the door and standing right behind them. They casted evil glances at each other and nodded. Slowly, the reached out their hands and grabbed the Reid's family. Declan, who had been behind Blair, wasn't expecting her to jump back. He had just enough time to throw his arms out before they both hit the floor. Blair had managed to twirl around and land a punch in his gut. Winded, he didn't notice how close they were till after about five seconds. Their faces were mere millimeters apart, his arms around her waist. Blair had a deer in the headlights look, he did too. They were too shocked to move. Elliot, however hadn't jumped back, he jumped forwards, landing right on top of one of Henry's, or Jack's, toy cars. He flew across the room and fell on his back, looking remarkably like a stranded turtle. Reid had jumped straight up, coming back down with a thud. He looked around the room, taking in the six adults screaming at each other, Emily laughing uncontrollably, Jack and Henry looking up at their parents with confused faces, Elliot groaning softly over by the kitchen entryway, and Blair and Declan laying on top of each other…

'Wait, laying on top of each other?! When did Declan get here? Is he the one who was flirting with her?' Reid groaned, rubbing his temple much like Elliot had done.

"We really are some family, aren't we?"

AN: Hey, y'all, its SOFTBALL season, so I just want to say I probably won't be updating every day like with the first five chapters. Also, if you see an internationally known company, IT AIN'T MINE! Also, Avalon is from the King Arthur realm, but seriously it just came to me and when you see what kind of building the school is, you will understand! *HINT,HINT* I do own Blair, Elliot, Geeks Galore(Possibly), Alex, and Avalon the school! And one VERY big dog, named Jack!


End file.
